In many activities, such as the pruning of trees, netting of fish and butterflies, shoveling, sweeping, opening and closing of skylights, overhead windows and the like, the worker is required to manipulate a pole which has mounted on one end thereof a working device such as a pruning device, net, shovel, broom, latching device or the like. Typically, in order to effectively operate such end working device on such pole requires the worker to maintain both hands on the manipulative end of the pole, because of the high moments of force occasioned by the weight of the end working device and the length of the pole. For example, most workers find it very difficult to prune a tree with the typical long handled pruning device, particularly when the pole is more than about five feet in length. This is occasioned by the difficulty of properly positioning the pole with one hand, while operating the typical cable controlled end pruning device with the other hand. Similarly, a fisherman engaged with a fishing rod in one hand while attempting to land a large fish with a long handled net in the other hand, often finds it impossible to properly position the net. Even if he manages to position the net, the weight of the fish in the net may require him to discard his fishing rod in order to place both hands on the long handle of the net for retrieval of the fish.
One object of the invention is to provide a convenient lift improvement device, readily adaptable to poles, long handles and the like, which will allow effective, single-handed manipulation of one end of a pole or handle in the operation of a working device contained at the other end of that pole or handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable lift device which can be readily adaptable to multiple different poles and handles.
A further object of the invention is to provide poles, rods, tubes and the like which are configured at one end thereof with the lift improvement device of the invention.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a netting device containing the lift improvement device of the invention at one end and a net working device at the other. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following disclosure of the invention.